my_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Youtubers talk
YouTubers talk episode 1: a first meeting Following YouTubers in: pewdiepie smosh captainsparklez h20delirious stampylongnose shane Dawson vanossgaming. pewdiepie: hey guys it's me pewdiepie! and today I'm joined by some other YouTube stars Smosh: hi Captainsparklez: hi Delirious:hi Hahahahaha Stampy: hello Shane: hi guys Vanoss: hello Pewds: we are in a chat room for our new channel YouTubers talk. Delirious: that's right bitches Hahahahaha Shane: so on this channel a group of YouTubers like us will sit and talk about stuff. vanoss: yup and stuff like our videos and each other and yeah. smosh: so vanoss we love watching your videos on YouTube like we didn't really know you were half Chinese and half Korean. Vanoss: thanks and I love how you guys act like knuckleheads in your videos delirious:hi stampy what was your inspiration to do minecraft? Stampy: I was told by people to do minecraft I asked what is minecraft, so I looked it up online and found Wikipedia and after reading minecraft on stuff and I got the game and built my lovely world. delirious: wow shane: hi delirious what is your real name? Delirious: Jonathan shane: wow that's a cool name Vanoss: pewdiepie where did you get that account name from? Pewds: the pew came from the sound of a gun, the die came from dead, and the pie came from the pastry. vanoss: intresting Pewds: captain sparkles why did you start making minecraft songs on YouTube? Captain sparkle: well because I enjoy the game so much I decided to make music videos. Pewds:cool Delirious: well I got a another question for smosh, why did you start making gta 5 videos? Smosh: well david(known as lasercorn) said to us maybe we should another gaming and so grand theft smosh was born. Delirious:nice Pewds: Well that's all we got time for now but we will be seeing you again soon(episode 19) bye Everyone else:bye YouTubers talk episode 2: a new bunch Joining this week are: avgn nostalgia critic peanutbuttergamer caddicarus And matpat(game theorist) Avgn: hello people and this the avgn reporting to you with friends. Caddicarus: hello my lovely people Pbg:hi Matpat: hi And of course Nostalgia critic: hello Avgn: so matpat how did you come up for game theory? Matpat: well I had an idea and decided to make a game theory show for myself and yeah. avgn: ha Pbg:hey caddie I got a question for you. What place are your videos filmed? Caddicarus:in my bedroom in a cabin and outside. Pbg:hmm Matpat: nostalgia critic what gave the idea to make the web series(the nc)? Nostalgia critic: I got the idea to do it when I laughed at myself after watching one of my own videos and to this day I still do films. Matpat: great Caddicarus: Pbg what gave you the idea to make g files? Pbg: well I really got into gaming and decided to make a files show. Caddicarus:excellent Nostalgia critic: hey avgn I got a question for you. What gave you the idea to make a game review show. Avgn: well same as Pbg caddicarus and Matpat Nc: woah Avgn: well that's all we got time for but you will be seeing us soon(episode 23) and bye Everyone else: bye